This invention is directed to that field of art pertaining to the keyboard generation of data and more particularly to a keyboard mechanism in which key actuated entries in one notation, such as a decimal, are converted and transduced into electrical signals in another notation, such as binary.
Many forms of mechanical and electrical read-out circuits have been suggested in the past for keyboards for assuring contact engagement or circuit closed condition and for precluding erroneous keyboard entries from being printed or otherwise utilized. Attempts have been made in the past for electrically scanning the keyboard actuated switches in succession in order to read out the actuated key of the keyboard and provide an electrical signal representative thereof. One such keyboard scanning mechanism is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Schafer No. 2,989,729 which discloses the application of at least two complete electrical scan signals of the conditions of the keyboard switches before a signal utilization device can be actuated thus assuring that the actuated switch will remain in circuit completing condition for the duration of the first signal and part of the second signal. A second generally related keyboard circuit is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Schrem No. 3,454,147 where provision is made for storing a signal generated by an actuated key in a corresponding position in a static storage register until a key generating a preceding signal has returned to its normal starting position. Other related keyboard sender circuits are disclosed in the U.S. Pats. to James No. 3,308,918, Burch et al. No. 3,377,622 and Houcke No. 3,457,368.